Monumentum Noctis
by GooglyMooglies
Summary: Where do our nights go? NekuxBeat, NekuxJoshua, light NekuxShiki, spoilers, MxM
1. Six Nights Left

Greetings and salutations everyone! Yes I have returned. No, please don't kill me. For those of you who are fans of "Just Watch," yes I know it feels like it's been abandoned, and honestly, it almost has, but not quite! I just… can't find the drive to make me write more. Like, 3 paragraphs of chapter 5 are written, and I know where it's going in the chapter and basically have it planned in my head, and honestly, I kinda hate parts of it so much and they seem so cliché-y and icky that I can't bare to write them and then I just had the greatest idea for a The World Ends With You fic, and… here's the first chapter.

I own a copy the game. That's as much of TWEWY I will ever possess, unless I bought some like, t-shirt or something… my point being of course, that I don't own these characters etc.

Onward!

-----------

--6 Nights Left--

Neku Sakuraba stared out the window of the small coffee shop, his muffin sitting forgotten on the booth table.

The ferocious rain cast a gloomy pallor over the usually bustling area of Tokyo. Instead, Shibuya sat strangely quiet in the heightening darkness as raindrops splattered against the windowpane.

"Yo, you gonna eat that?"

Startled from his reverie, the orange haired boy looked up to find the boy sitting across from him staring pointedly at the muffin sitting on the table, his cheeks already bulging from the donuts he had ordered. The weird squirrel on his shoulder blinked sleepily.

Neku lowered his eyebrows, sighing. The boy called Beat eyed the muffin hungrily. After a few moments, Neku rolled his eyes and sighed again, waving the pastry towards the blonde.

"Sweet!" Beat lunged, shoving the pastry into his mouth.

_What is he, a squirrel preparing for winter?_ wondered Neku as he watched his new partner chomp away happily from the corner of his eye, only pausing to give his animal companion a large crumb of muffin, which it accepted and calmly nibbled on.

After a few more moments of silence, Neku spoke up again. "You could've just taken it, you know," he informed the other youth.

Beat blinked at him.

"You didn't have to ask, you could've just taken it. I wouldn't have remembered tomorrow morning anyways."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, ya know," Beat swallowed the large bite he had been chewing. "Manners 'n all."

Neku shrugged, turning to look back out the window again. He was used to it now: once the day's mission was complete, Mr. Hanekoma would show up and gather the remaining players and take them back to his coffee shop, Wildkat, on Cat Street. Above the shop were a few sparse bedrooms in addition to Mr. H's own, which Neku had never seen the inside of. It was here that they spent the night. The next morning, he would take them to the various starting locations, where, five minutes after being dropped off, the memories of the previous night, from the moment after they completed the mission up to that instant, would vanish. After completing that day's mission, all of the previously lost memories were regained, only to be lost yet again come morning.

Neku paused.

Thinking back over the previous 2 weeks… He and Skiki had had little to do with each other during the evening, at least up until about the 5th day. That day, the particularly disturbing reaction Shiki had towards the huge goat-face guy (Neku couldn't be bothered to recall his name) prompted the orange-haired boy to make an attempt to talk to her about what had happened. Perhaps it was knowing that neither would remember it in the morning prompted her to pour out everything to him. Her entry fee, Eri, their fight… She had cried all she could, and finally, when the tears stopped, Neku carefully placed his hand on her cheek, guiding her face up to look at him. He then carefully kissed the last remaining tears away from her face, and finally kissed her. Oh, so carefully… that had been all; afterwards, they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next evening, she cried again. Neku had panicked when he saw the tears streaming down her face, but she had smiled and laughed through the tears, saying they were tears of joy at finally being freed of the sadness that had encased her the entire week. Laughing even more at Neku's confused face (he never got how girls cried at happy things, it was bad enough when they were sad) she kissed him, embracing him tightly, then sniffling and laughing again at his till confused but pleased smile, wiping the tears from her eyes with the heel of her hand.

Shiki… It was only natural that they took her, the first human being he had been able to connect to, as his entry fee for the next week's game.

At the thought of the second week's game, Neku's breathing stopped momentarily, a light blush rising to his cheeks. His throat had gone dry, and the boy tried to lick his dry lips, as memories he really wished wouldn't come back with the completion of each mission started to barrage his mind.

The second week had been a completely different story.

Neku even thought that putting it that way was a bit of an understatement but couldn't think of any better way to phrase it.

Joshua… Neku had never thought of himself as very sexual, let alone gay, but Joshua didn't seem to care otherwise. And Neku weakly attempted to justify his own compliance, because Joshua was pretty effeminate, with his longish, flowing white blonde hair, pale skin, and his thin, graceful frame…

As these memories continues to attack him, Neku felt himself blushing even deeper. Each recollection made it worse. Thinking of Joshua, the memories of Joshua kissing him, the boy's hands in his hair, biting and sucking at his neck, pulling at his clothes, surprisingly strong and insistent for someone who appeared so pale and skinny; Josh's mouth over his skin, down his chest, hands _everywhere_, cool hands, gripping him, pulling, pulling, pulling, and finally_finally_ a so, so warm and wet mouth—

Neku inwardly gasped as he forced his brain to come to a screeching halt. Growling with frustration, he tried to calm his body down, because it was starting to react to the very vivid memories of last week's game. Knowing with full certainty that he was what Josh had dubbed a 'rather fetching shade of pink,' (_enough about Josh, damnit! _ Even now he could here that silky voice… "Heh… It suits you, Neku~") the boy dug his nails into his palms as he shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubbing furiously.

--------------

Daisukenojo Bito had been watching the other boy ever since he had drifted off into his own thoughts again after the blonde stole was would probably be all the finicky orange-top would attempt at a dinner. _Nah, Beat my man, you didn't steal it, ya asked nice an' polite. Damn straight._ Satisfied with this reasoning, he mindlessly handed another crumb to the squirrel noise on his shoulder and continued to watch the boy sitting across from him, growing slightly perplexed when Neku appeared to be growing slightly frustrated. Not to mention he was now sporting a real nice shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Yo man, you a'ight?" Beat asked, concerned but a little amused.

He was shocked to find Neku's face positively _hating_ him when he lowered he hands from his eyes.

"No."

Beat swallowed nervously as Neku continued to glare, bracing himself for what was looking to be a scary and hopefully very rare occurrence with his new partner.

"No, I'm not fucking _a'ight_, you moron. I'm in the fucking Game for the third time, how the fuck do you think I feel?"

"Well, hey man, this is my third Game, too, yo," Beat attempted in his defense.

"_As a player, you dumbass_." The other boy seethed.

Beat didn't get a chance to respond as Neku slammed his fists down, gave a frustrated "Grraaahh!" and pushed himself away from the table as violently as one could do when was sitting in a booth. Flinging himself across the café, Neku slammed upstairs as Beat sat, feeling quite guilty for witnessing something he got the feeling he wasn't supposed to have seen, while at the same time feeling rather unsure what it was he had seen in the first place. He looked at the companion on his shoulder. "Whaddaya think that was all about, yo?" The squirrel's big soft eyes blinked back at him.

-----------

Neku stormed upstairs, furious with himself enough to cry. He fell to his knees by the bed, exhausted, and when he did suddenly feel a hot, angry tear roll down his cheek, he was so startled he gasped and stopped for half a second. He slowly reached up and touched his own cheek, staring at the wetness now on his finger, and this made him feel even worse. He bit down on his fist to muffle his scream of fury, then grabbed the lamp on the nightstand by the bed and flung it viciously at the opposite wall. It shattered spectacularly, shocking him into a state of physical calm. Neku quietly stared at the mess on the floor across the room, blinking.

With that, he kicked off his shoes and flung himself into bed.

-----------

A/N: How'd it turn out guys? I'm rather proud of my whole "where did the nighttime go?!" explanation.

*throws review dust at you*


	2. Five Nights Left

Ha-HA! It is I, GooglyMooglies! Yes, you thought this was a one-shot, didn't you? Silly readers! Of course not! I love you far too much for that (read: she just wants to write TWEWY porn).

Ahem.

Been super busy with school and such, not to mention the infestation of drama-llamas in the backyard and I've used up all of my drama-llama repellant trying to get them to leave and they WON'T FRIGGIN LEAVE. GUH!! *grumbles* but right now I don't wanna write my Japanese History paper. SO! I bring you more lovely fic!

Onward!

-------------------

--5 Nights Left--

Neku watched the other teen as he kicked and beat his fists against the table, the back of the booth seat, and any other available surface save the window—Mr. Hanekoma had already warned Beat against it after he tried once. The large pane of glass had shuddered fearfully, but thankfully held the one impact of Beat's fist, and a slightly peeved Mr. Hanekoma appeared, telling Beat that while he understood Beat's anger, he may be a number of things but a window fixer was not one of them. Neku was glad the other teen had listened; with their situation dire enough as it was, the last thing Neku wanted was a Beat with a fistful of broken glass. He was also very glad to be out of arms reach of his distraught partner. Each blow caused whichever target of Beat's anger to shiver and rattle as if on the point of cracking or worse.

As Neku observed his partner quietly, Beat continued to slam himself around in the booth seat, making sounds of frustration and rage through a clenched jaw. Finally, letting out a primal scream, he thrust himself away from the table and practically _ran_ the 5 feet to the order counter, and delivered a low fist into the side of the counter with a crunch. The blond stood there for a moment, breathing hard, then pulled his fist away to reveal a nicely sized hole as he stared blankly at the blood welling up in his knuckles.

_Thmp-thmp-thmp-thmp-thmp-SLAM! _And Mr. Hanekoma burst into the room. After taking a few moments to absorb the scene, he sighed.

"Beat."

"Wut." His voice was calm yet incredibly defensive.

Mr. H sighed again. "You are no good to Neku with a broken hand. Nor are you any good to yourself so angry that you can't even think straight. Calm down." At Beat's scoff, Mr. H's eyebrows lowered, his voice a warning. "Take a cold shower, cool off, and go to bed. There's nothing you can do right now except prepare for tomorrow."

Beat turned on the café owner but paused when he saw Hanekoma's face, and then, changing his mind, the boy stormed upstairs, deliberately making as much noise as possible and slamming the door behind him.

"Mr. H?" The older man turned to Neku, one eyebrow calmly raised. "Is," Neku began. "Is Beat—? I mean, what…" Neku sighed. "Never mind. I'll… see you later." And grabbing Beat's hat from the table where he had torn it off in one of his outbursts of frustration, the boy walked quickly upstairs.

-----------------

Beat collapsed when he got upstairs, crouching down into as tight a ball as he could, fisting his hands into his hair, squeezing his eyes shut, and clenching his jaw so tightly he thought he could feel his teeth cracking, trying anything _anything_ to make the whole world just go away. This was awful. This was terrible. This couldn't…

"This can't be happening," the distraught teen whispered to himself.

A whine began to emit from his throat and quickly transformed into another frustrated yell. He didn't notice the quiet, quick footsteps coming up the stairs behind him. Not until his partner spoke did Beat realize he was no longer alone.

"Um…"

The blond flinched but didn't look at Neku. "Whaddaya want, yo…" he mumbled, sounding rather pathetic.

Neku paused, then gathered his courage. "Look, uh… We got a lot of work to do tomorrow, so, um…" the orange-haired teen sighed, then moved to the other boy, leaning down to place a hand under his arm. "Come on, get up." He was surprised when Beat complied, moving jerkily, as if he didn't quite understand how to use his limbs. He allowed himself to be lead to the bathroom, where Neku turned on the shower and pushed Beat towards it, praying silently as he closed the door behind him that the other boy would remember to undress before he actually stepped into the spray.

It was another ten minutes before Neku heard the shower turn off. He sat up from where he had been leaning against the wall and watched the door, squinting slightly as the door opened to let light into the dark room. Then appeared Beat, with his clothes in a bundle in one arms as the other held up the thin white towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped, surprised upon seeing Neku sitting on the floor in the dark room.

"You're dripping," Neku commented.

Beat blushed and protested, "Whaddarya doin' in my room, yo?"

Neku shrugged. "You uh, left your hat downstairs. And I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh. Yeah, 'm a'ight." Beat took a few steps into the room. "Uh…"

"Yeah. I'll… go." Neku got up and quickly started for the door, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Surprised, he looked up to find the blush had reappeared on Beat's face.

"Uh… Thanks, yo. For, uh…" The boy paused, unsure of where he was going.

"No problem," Neku cut him off. "Yeah. Don't worry about it." He was becoming a little uncomfortable with the situation. Water was now dripping down Beat's arm onto his, creating a little rivulet down past his elbow and onto his wrist, dripping off onto the floor, adding to the puddle beneath the boys' feet. And Beat's obvious discomfort was making Neku uncomfortable as well, and he could feel his cheeks flushing slightly as he stared at the boy's face.

"Yeah." Beat jerked his hand from Neku's arm, breaking the momentary spell. "See ya in the morning."

Neku gave a quiet noise of confirmation and left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Both boys would stand in their separate rooms for another few minutes, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. Neither came up with any viable conclusion, and shortly afterwards, both were asleep.

-------------------

A/N: FINALLY! It's about time I got this done, eh? I'm the worst when it comes to completing projects I start.

ALSO! I updated chapter one. GO READ IT. Please. There was one detail I completely forgot about and I consider it pretty important, so I wrote it back in and updated the chapter.

Hearts all around to those who review!

GooglyMooglies


End file.
